


black roses

by inacherii



Series: beyond the flower gardens [2]
Category: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi/雨ノ森 川海, BEYOOOOONDS, CHICA#TETSU, Hello! Project
Genre: Angst, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacherii/pseuds/inacherii
Summary: Kurumi runs away from home, she doesn't think it'll go well at all, but she thinks it's worth a shot.orKurumi finds her home in someone else's arms.





	black roses

There were three things in the world Kurumi appreciated. 

She loved to watch the sunset, it reminded her of her late mother and her older brother. Before they left the family they'd go on family trips to the beach. After her mother left, her and her older brother watched the sunset on their roof. And after her brother left, Kurumi watched the sunset alone. 

Surprisingly enough, Kurumi also loved her father. 

She loves him actually. She knows that deep down he's only hurting for her mother, he's not handling it in the way he should was what her older brother told him before he disappeared when she was young. Kurumi actually doesn't know what happened to him, maybe she was too young to understand, but she assumed that he died. Despite that, she still values family.

Kurumi treasures her mother's jacket with everything in her heart, though. More than her family themselves. It's a denim jacket with black roses embroidered on its sleeves, normally she wouldn't wear it but it holds more than enough meaning for her. She grew up in the house that made her feel sick with this jacket. The jacket was the main thing keeping her there. Which is why it was the first thing she packed into her backpack when she decided to leave.

Normally she wasn't so frantic and shaky, packing her bags had never been so difficult. Her hands shook so much it took several tries to get everything she wanted to bring with her into her backpack. Several hoodies, clothes, sneakers, a cap, a beanie, things that could help her survive out on the streets for enough time. Kurumi puts on her mother's jacket, her favorite pair of black sneakers, and quietly walks out her door. She looks at her room one last time before closing the door. 

A visit to her family's kitchen wouldn't hurt, but since her mother was gone she'd never really had home-cooked meals at all. Her brother never cooked either, so she wasn't exactly proud of her home life. Maybe it wasn't the best idea. 

Kurumi glances back to the cramped hallways before she closes the door. 

It's cold outside, cold enough to make her shiver, she puts a hoodie on under her mother's jacket before she leaves.

She decides on taking a train out of town, she’s got enough money to take her to the last stop, the farthest place away from her home. Only a little she misses it. 

The train ride isn’t that bad, she doesn’t get any stares, nothing bad happens, it’s just fine. She’s looking out the window as she sees the town shift into larger towns. She has to transfer off onto another platform from time to time, but it’s enjoyable for her. 

Kurumi makes it to the city in the dead of night, the city is almost quiet. She loves it already. 

The first thing she does is go into the convenience store, nobody is there except for the clerk, and another woman. 

The woman is looking at alcohol, she’s tall, her hair is cut short, and her manner is nothing short of menacing.

Kurumin doesn’t hesitate to walk the other way when she sees the woman turn around. She heads straight for what she needs, snacks. 

Until she feels the hot sensation of the hand on her shoulder, Kurumi feels just a little bit safe. 

“What are you doing out here? It’s late.” Kurumi turns slowly to the woman with the gentle voice. Surpisingly gentle judging how shes dressed in all black and has the most intense stare she’s ever come across. Kurumin stumbles a little by just looking up at her. 

“I could.. Uh.. I could say the same to you?” Kurumi watches the woman smile and she almost melts. She feels weak in the knees as the girl takes the snacks from her hands and puts them in her basket. 

“I like you. I’ll pay, you look like you’ve been through a lot, no?” The woman quickly turns to the cashier and pays. Her wallet looks battered down. Now that she looks at her, the woman seems tired and worn out. 

“Yeah.. I mean I guess? Long night.” Kurumi weakly smiles at the girl, much to her surprise she turns and smiles back. 

“Huh. Me too.” 

Kurumi thinks she’s in love.

She’s shaking a little when they go out into the night. But Kurumi doesn’t think she has to worry. The woman walking beside her with a plastic bag full of alcohol and snacks makes her feel safe. The look in her eyes doesn’t harbor anything other than pure intentions, and she’s glad. 

The woman offered to house her until she’d gotten a stable job in the city, which she’d been extremely grateful for and had been apologizing ever since. 

“Hey, I might have to tell you something about this whole.. Ordeal.” The woman’s tracks stop, she feels the gaze on her again. Kurumi can’t help but think the girl is a killer on the run, a kidnapper, a criminal, anything bad she can come up with. “I’m kind of also on the run, and I hope you don’t mind having to live that way. You know, changing motels every now and then. Lower quality of life?” Kurumi sees the woman shy away, she has a gentle smile too. 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Kurumi nods quickly.

“Really?”

“Completely fine.” They can’t help but smile at each other. The woman turns to the parking lot and takes out her keys. It’s a small, she could say cute, blue car. 

She gets in the passenger side and the first thing she notices is the strong smell of alcohol, though she’s seen worse from her father. The woman puts their bag on Kurumi’s lap, it’s dark but she can see her smile. 

Kurumi doesn’t realize it, but she smiles back. 

“So why are you running away?” The woman starts the car and backs out of the parking lot. “Sorry, I might be going too fast.. I’m Ichioka Reina.”

“Takase Kurumi.” She smiles back at Reina, she notices how pretty she looks in the streetlights. “My family isn’t all too great, so I ran away from home.” Reina is looking back at her in shock.

“Wait, wait I should drive you back home then-”

“Nah I’m good. I won’t even tell you the address.” Kurumi chuckles a little, looking down, though she can hear Reina laugh a little. 

“It’s okay, I understand. I’m running away from my abusive boyfriend right now.” Reina sighs a little.

“Woah.. So you mean he’s like.. Tracking you?” 

Reina grins a little, her eyes are focused on the road as they reach a main street. “Yeah. He doesn’t know I’m in Tokyo yet though, don’t worry.” 

“Yet?!” 

Reina laughs at her, and Kurumi can’t deny that she’s flushed. 

“I’m pretty good at hiding. It’s been two years at least.” Reina’s voice shakes a little, and Kurumi quickly looks to Reina. She places her hand on her shoulder and immediately feels Reina’s muscles relax. There’s silence in the car, finally.

“Your jacket, it’s nice. Where did you get it? The flowers are pretty.” They’re at a stop light, Kurumi tenses up as Reina reaches over to feel the fabric of the black roses.

“Oh, it was from my late mother.” Kurumi is looking away again, Reina is feeling a pang of guilt. “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize, you didn’t know.”

“Still, I’m sorry for your loss. It feels awful to lose someone close.” Reina’s grip on the wheel got visibly tighter. “I haven’t seen my parents in a long time.” 

“Oh.. Really?” Kurumi was fidgeting with her hands. “So we’re really in this together?” 

“Yeah, we are.”

It’s been a year since they met in that convenience store. This time, they’re celebrating their anniversary meeting.

It’s Reina’s idea, as they’re driving in the countryside. The “boyfriend” got to Tokyo and has probably been there ever since they went off the grid. Reina wanted Kurumi to see something she once saw with her boyfriend. The drive is up a hill, Reina parks neatly and exits the car. Her smile is breathtaking. 

Kurumi gets out of the car when she sees it, a sky full of stars. She looks to Reina as she’s admiring it, her eyes are starry. Kurumi almost melts. Reina smiles at her, quickly going to the trunk. 

She sees Reina toss a jacket at her, it’s a hoodie from her own wardrobe. Reina walks towards her when she realizes. 

“Oh! Sorry, this is your jacket Kurumin. I thought it was mine-”

“Nope. Keep it.” Kurumi laughs at Reina, who looks completely flustered.

“What? This is your mother’s!” Reina’s preparing to take off the jacket when she hugs her. Kurumi forces Reina’s arms to hug her back as she pushes the jacket back on her. 

“It suits you, Icchan.” Kurumi buries herself into Reina for a couple minutes. They stand still under the starry night sky for a while. “Besides, you’re kinda like her daughter-in-law now.” She laughs at Reina almost shakes out of her grasp.

“Takase Kurumi!” She knows they haven’t gotten officially married, they’re still on the run, but they consider themselves to be. At least Kurumi does. 

“Takase Reina?” 

The night continues with bantering on the hill, sitting under the starry night sky telling stories of their past. 

In the end, Kurumi finds her home in Reina’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is NOT in any way a solution to deal with abusive situations. if you're in a similar situation as the story, please reach out to those you can trust. running away isn't always the best option.
> 
> take care!


End file.
